General Rules
General Rules # Do NOT vandalize current articles. Persistent vandalism will result in a immediate ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. # Requesting for user rights on the basis that you are properly qualified will not guarantee you it will be granted. User rights are granted on a discretionary basis, and such determination(s) will be made by the Administration of the wiki. # Offensive articles with sexual implications, suggestive themes, vulgar languages, or racist remarks are'' completely prohibited. Violation will result in a immediate ban and/or block subject to the discretion of the Administration. No exception(s). # Do 'NOT' make pointless or wasteful article(s). Such articles are subject to deletion by any Administrator of the wiki. # Please respect neutrality. # Respect other users. Personal attacks are 'NOT' acceptable in any form. No exception(s). # Obey the Terms of Use while utilizing the site (you agreed to the terms if you made an account). # Refrain from fighting and causing "edit warring" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision, until an overall consensus is reached. If not, the Administration has the full authority to determine what version the article shall be. # Advertising on articles is 'completely prohibited. No exception(s). # Only upload premium, licensed videos, which can be found in the Wikia Video Library. # No moving images in articles (moving .gif's). # Do not impersonate other users. It is acceptable to copy templates from others, but you must replace their username with your own. # Article talk pages are for discussing formatting and edit conflicts. Please direct all other conversations to forums, blogs, and chat. # Do ''NOT'' erase other users' talk pages. Violation will result in a ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. # Fan Fic articles are ''NOT'' allowed, if such article is not related to the Kingdom Hearts series. It ''WILL'' be deleted and the author will be given a ban and/or block at the discretion of the Administration. # Do ''NOT'' use forums for personal or illegal reasons. If you are to create a forum, please contact any Administration member for permission. Do ''NOT'' make the forum for inefficient or wasteful use. Failure to comply will result in the thread being deleted with the creator being given a ban and/or block at the discretion of the Administration. # Copyrighting is ''strictly prohibited''. If you make an article, it is acceptable if you copy and paste with a link to the reference and/or information. Credit must be given to the original source. If not, the article will be deleted and there will be an immediate ban and/or block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. # Do ''NOT'' edit another user's profile without their expressed permission. Violation of this rule will result in a ban and/or block depending on the discretion of the Administration. This rule does not apply to Administration members editing each other's profile as good faith is assumed. # Any user who utilize this site and/or chat must generally type in English. Flexibility will be used to allow other languages to be used but it ''cannot''''' be superfluous. Failure to comply will result in a warning, a kick, a ban, or block depending on the discretion of any Administration member. # Any user who creates another account or more, and utilize it without informing the Administration and requesting approval, or has informed the Administration but the request is rejected, shall be deem to have committed a socking violation pursuant to the regular penalties accrued on such violation. All users who wish to create another account and make regular use of it must disable their original account if approval is granted. Otherwise, the user will be sentenced to a 6 months ban and block while the user's other account will be sentenced to a indefinite ban and block. No exception(s). Category:Site maintenance Category:Content Category:Policy Category:Site administration Category:Organization